More Unfinished Business
Overview Faction: Fighters Guild Prerequisites: The Master's Son Next Quests: Azani Blackheart Quest giver: Modryn Oreyn in Chorrol Reward: Gold (see link), one point fame, and a Grand Ring of Aegis Walkthrough Oreyn tells you that Maglir defaulted on another contract for someone at the Mages Guild in Bravil. He wants you to head there and find out what happened to him. Once you've arrived in Bravil, talk to the locals, and they will tell you that Maglir is staying at The Lonely Suitor Lodge in the south side of the city. Head there and confront Maglir about the defaulted Contract. He will tell you that he has quit the Fighter's Guild because of lack of work and conflicts with Oreyn. He has now joined the Blackwood Company. The information he gives you after this depends on whether or not you sold him out during the Unfinished Business quest when he was in Skingrad. If you sold him out, he says he is not going to complete the contract, and you can tell Oreyn yourself. If you lied to Oreyn to tell him that Maglir did finish the contract, then Maglir will tell you that his contract was for Aryarie at the Mages Guild. If Maglir doesn't tell you about Aryarie then you can simply go talk to her anyway, otherwise you can head back to Chorrol, and tell Oreyn the news. He will tell you that you should follow up with the Aryarie from the Mages Guild, who originally put out the contract. Head back to Bravil, and talk to Aryarie. She will tell you that she needs 10 portions of Imp Gall for her research. She suggests looking in Robber's Glen Cave, just north of Bravil. You could also buy the Imp Gall from alchemists, if you would prefer. Once you have collected the 10 Imp Galls, return to Aryarie. She will thank you and give you a magical ring as reward. Then return to Oreyn to complete the quest. Journal Entries Upon receiving the quest: :''Modryn Oreyn has told me to go to Bravil and find out why Maglir has defaulted on another contract. After locating Maglir: :''I've been told that Maglir can be found in the tavern at the Lonely Suitor Lodge. Once you have spoken with Maglir: :''Maglir tells me that he is no longer a member of the Fighters Guild. He is tired of trying to scrounge up work, so he has joined the Blackwood Company. *If Maglir tells you to find Aryarie: ::''Maglir tells me I should speak with Aryarie at the Mage's Guild if I want to finish the Guild contract. *If Oreyn tells you to find Aryarie: ::''Oreyn says I should speak with Aryarie in the Bravil Mages Guild in order to get the details needed to complete Maglir's contract. Once you have spoken with Aryarie: :''Aryarie at the Mage's Guild has told me she is glad someone from the Fighters Guild is going to fulfill her contract. She was unwilling to hire the Blackwood Company, as she disliked their reputation. She would like me to find 10 portions of imp gall, and suggests Robber's Glen Cave might be a good spot to hunt for it. Once you have the Imp Gall: :''I have found 10 portions of Imp Gall. I should bring them to Aryarie. When you give Aryarie the Imp Gall: :''Aryarie was pleased with the Imp Gall I brought her. As an extra reward, she's given me a Ring of Aegis. I should return to Oreyn. After reporting back to Oreyn: :''Modryn Oreyn was disturbed by the news about Maglir, but was glad that I was able to complete the contract. Category:Fighters Guild quests Category:Quests that start in Chorrol